Kidnapping, Loving and Bullet
by Lipglossluv
Summary: Strong Tiva, MCAbby Jibbs. When tony is shot and kidnapped Ziva may lose the only thing she loves. :


Tony stood in front of the door and nodded to Gibbs as he singled for him to around the back with Ziva. The circled the back and listened for the crack of the other door opening. Tony knocked it down and walked in holding his gun. "Clear" he heard as he went up at the stairs with Ziva. When he heard loud sounds and felt a sharp pain in his side and then Ziva shouting his name as he fell to the ground.

Gibbs knocked down the door and shouted clear as McGee as the entered the house to hear Tony. He saw him and Ziva go up. He was checking out the dead body on the floor to see bloody footsteps going upstairs as he heard a gun shot and Ziva calling Tony's name. He ran up the stairs to wear he saw Tony on the floor blood pooling from just above Tony's heart. Ziva had dragged him behind the door where Gibbs had seen the glint of a sniper he dove out of the way as a bullet came forward. Ziva was speaking to Tony but she seemed to have a panic on her face and Ziva never paniced. He had a feeling she had felt something for Tony but he was to busy trying to hit the sniper as he called for a ambulance to notice.

Ziva cursed herself for not noticing the sniper and not being able to save Tony as his blood pooled around her hand. "Tony hang on" she whispered. "Ziva I lov" he did not finish as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Tony" she cried as she gently slapped his face not getting anything from him. She kissed his forhead as tears slipped down her face as Gibbs came next to her the sniper seemed to have disappeared. She heard sirens. Gibbs put his hand against Tony's chest and began to pump against it. He opened the younger mans mouth and tried to breath life into him.

Tonys mouth was turning blue as the paramedics arrived Gibbs unable to get air in shifting positions with Ziva the paramedics got their charger out and moved Ziva and Gibbs out of the way. "Charging 250" one shouted while the other hoked IV's in. He shocked Tony and his body buckled and then buckled again, tears slipped down Ziva's face as they machine finally beeped loudly.

The paramedic placed an oxygen mask as he quickly raced off with Tony to the ambulance. One was steadily placing field dressing on on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. "Ziva go i'll get the crimescene" Gibb said looking at the blood. He would not admit it but he did not want to lose Tony even though the man can be very annoying. Ziva climbed into the ambulance as they took off.

Ziva gently grasped Tony's hand looking down at his face. She saw his eyes open showing pain and was looking at her but they closed in pain. Ziva watched in fear as his monitor seemed to flat line making loud beeping. "We're losing him" the man shouted to the driver as he began CPR. Ziva looked in fear at the paramedics. "ma'me i need you to move" a paramedic said as they rushed Tony into the ER to get him to the OR. Ziva kept up with Gurney watching Tony helding his hand. But a nurse pushed her away as they reached the OR.

Ziva was basically feeling like she was trapped in the small chair and waiting for the doctor to come and tell Tony that he was okay. Ziva thought back to the night before when they were at her house she was cooking and the kiss as Tony left. But she was broken from her thoughts as she saw the doctor who she had seen go with Tony's gurney. "Miss David?" he asked looking up from his clipboard. Ziva got up with Gibbs hot on her heels, he had come as soon as she had called him to tell him Tony had made it to the hospitial. She noticed the bloody srubs and gloves. "Doctor I am Tony's boss how is he?" he asked quickly just as the doctor was about to speak. "He is alive" the doctor said. Which did not seem very promising to Ziva. "He is in ICU he lost a lot of blood, and it had puntctured a lung but thankfully he is not on the venilator" the doctor said. "Can we see him?" Ziva asked quickly before either two men cpuld speak.

Ziva entered the hospitial room where Tony lay. His chest was bare wrapped with bandages around his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked deathly pale almost as white as the blanket. Ziva felt a tear slip down covering her mouth. Gibbs grasped her shoulder. "I have to go" she whispered and left quickly. "Gibbs turned to his senior agent. "Way to break her heart Dinizzo" he said and picked up his phone to call the team.

Abby hurried into the hospitial room where Tony was. "Gibbs?" she asked as she ran in to where she saw Gibbs. She hugged him tightly and went into where Tony lay. She looked at him a moment before plopping on to the chair and got into a story about a vampire from some magazine.'

Abby watched as Tony's eyes open. "Abby" he whispered in a pain gasped. She gently hugged him. He let out a low groan as she hurt his chest. "Sorry let me get a nurse" she whispered. She ran out not noticing the dark body that was hiding behind the door.

Ziva sat in her apartment looking at a picture she had tooken of Tony and her hugging her. A tear hit the picture. Her cell phone rang. She sniffed and answered the phone. "David" she said. "Ziva i need you at the hospitial Tony is gone" Gibbs barked. "What" she cried. "How could i left him how he would been save with me" she thoight blaming herself.

Next chapter more injury for Tony but also more love.


End file.
